The goal of the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) is to provide state-of-the-art instrumentation and cutting-edge expertise at an affordable cost to UCLA investigators needing flow cytometry to pursue their research. The FCSR is a campus-wide resource established in 1988 by Dr. Janis Giorgi, with the support of the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC). In 1991, the Center For AIDS Research (CFAR) also began to support the FCSR, which then became a core service for both JCCC and the UCLA AIDS Institute. Since Dr. Giorgi?s death in 2000, the facility has been under the directorship of Dr. Beth Jamieson, an accomplished cellular immunologist. She oversees the operation of the FCSR, and is available for consultation. Dr. Jamieson is supported in her role by Ms. Ingrid Schmid, who has been the supervisor of the facility since 1988. Ms. Schmid is recognized nationally and internationally for her many contributions to advances in flow cytometry methodology, and her pivotal role in the establishment of biosafety guidelines for cell sorting. The FCSR has three analytic flow cytometers, two cell sorters, and a freestanding analysis station. Flow cytometric instrumentation is expensive and beyond the budget of most individual research laboratories; the FCSR at UCLA provides instrumentation in one accessible location, and is responsible for the procurement, daily calibration, maintenance and repair of these instruments. Expert FCSR personnel not only operate the instruments, but also provide investigators with a combined 56 years of flow cytometry experience through one-on-one consultations, classes, a website, poster presentations, and open houses. Ms. Schmid also works with individual investigators to adapt existing or in developing new assays to enable the investigator to pursue research questions in novel ways. These FCSR services help researchers with varying amounts of experience in flow cytometry to perform high-quality flow cytometric assays with minimal time expenditure. Classes and the utilization of new assays ensure that researchers remain on the cutting edge of flow cytometry, without investing their own funds or staff time to keep current in the latest advances in this field. During the past CCSG funding cycle, a total of 181 investigators used the FCSR; 96 of those were JCCC members, representing 85% of its total usage. This documents the role of the FCSR in enhancing cancer research by UCLA researchers.